


I'm Begging You, Please

by elmstreetkid



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fight Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Sex, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmstreetkid/pseuds/elmstreetkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky get into a fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know jack shit about marvel stuff but my friend Dollie loves the idea of a meatball sub and fight boners so I'm doing this just so she flips

What was the argument even about? Something pointless, in retrospect, but it was important at the time. Important enough to come to blows, at least. Steve had gotten a solid right hook on Bucky, a bruise already starting to sting and blossom across his cheekbone. Bucky had gotten him right in the nose, and as Steve stood distracted by the blood dripping over his mouth, Bucky grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him against the nearest wall. Steve wriggled underneath him.

"Jesus, Buck! You made your point!" His hands held onto Bucky's wrists, tugging, trying to break his grip. 

"Did I, Steve?" He pushed himself against Steve, further against the wall, close enough to feel the heat of rushing blood radiating from under his skin. "Maybe I need to drive it in a little more."

Steve froze, dumbfounded at Bucky. With the adrenaline of the fight dying down, every nerve in Bucky's body pricked alive, alert and focused.

"Buck..." His eyes were wide, blood dripping freely onto the shirt still gripped tight by the Winter Soldier. 

It was that look. The same look he would give Bucky when they were both still two kids in Brooklyn, and Steve still needed Bucky to look after him. When Bucky was the strong one. And maybe it was that look, or the situation they were in, or just how close they were, but Bucky wanted more. 

Before Steve could do anything more, Bucky pressed his lips to Steve's. 

Steve froze, shirt still in Bucky's clutch, before his arms went around Bucky's shoulders, opening his mouth and urging the kiss on. Even with the metallic taste of blood on Steve's lips, Bucky didn't stop,m not until the two of them had to draw back for air in a daze.

Steve's breath hitched when he felt Bucky, hard and pressed against him. "Bucky, god. God..." Bucky finally let go of his shirt, instead gripping Steve's hips and grinding against him. 

"Is this what you want, Steve? Is this how you want me? Rough and bloodied up?" Steve's eyelids fluttered and he whined. "Even after all this time, Steve, you're still the same kid I used to know, you still need me to look after you. Do you want that, Steve? Do you want big strong Bucky to take care of you?"

Steve bit his lip, tried draw Bucky closer to him. "Yes..."

"I can't hear you, Steve."

"Yes! Yes, Buck! Please. I'm so sick of being Captain America, sometimes I just want to be Steve. Please, please, Bucky I'm begging you. Take care of me..."

Bucky's hands let go of Steve's hips, now reaching for Bucky's waistband to feverishly unbuckle his belt. 

"Well, since you asked so nicely..."


	2. Encore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they actually fuck this time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doin this for you, Dollie

"Wait, Buck, are you sure? I mean, here? We don't have, ah... anything on hand..."

Bucky paused, jeans halfway unzipped. 

"What? Oh. Oh!" 

He leans in close to Steve, lips just faintly brushing Steve's jawline and earlobe. 

"Why don't we save that for later, then." He responds in a breathy whisper that sends shivers down Steve's spine. 

When his jeans are unzipped and loose around his hips, Bucky reaches for Steve's, taking Steve's erection in his hand as soon as it's freed. He gives a few slow, teasing strokes to the shaft, his own cock getting harder at the way Steve squirmed and whimpered underneath him. He squirms further at the gentle feeling of Bucky's lips against the crook of his neck, biting lightly at the skin and relishing in the feeling of Steve's vocal cords vibrating as he moans.

"Buck... oh Buck, you're killing me." He curves against his hand as Bucky draws it out, pumps at an anguishing pace while a deep red brush spreads across Steve's cheeks. 

"Am I? Maybe I changed my mind. Maybe I don't want to take care of you." Steve's groan is one of submission and desperation.

"Please. Buck, don't make me beg again."

Steve almost cries when Bucky lets go of his dick, tugging on the waistband of his jeans and boxers.

"Turn around. Put your hands against the wall." 

Steve obliges, his palms flat against the wall. 

"Open your legs a little."

Bucky licks his palm, slicks his unbearable hard dick up and slides it between Steve's warm, firm thighs. 

"Is this what you wanted, Steve?" Or do you want more?"

Steve mumbles, pressing himself against Bucky while he thrusts himself between Steve's thighs, runs his hands under Steve's shirt and over his chest.

"What was that? Did you say you didn't want more? You wanted me to stop?" He rakes his nails across Steve's chest, lightly, teasing with both words and hands. 

" _More_. I said I wanted more. Touch me, please. You don't know how badly I need this." When Bucky reaches around, takes him in his hand once more, Steve almost cries.

"Oh, _fuck_. Please. Bucky, oh god." 

Even when Bucky comes, dripping between Steve's thighs, he's still got his hands on Steve, strong and experienced and intent. His thumb rubs the head, fingers against his frenulum, and Steve unravels right against the wall. 

He can feel Bucky against his slick skin, resting his chin on Steve's shoulder while Steve shudders and sighs and tries to keep his knees from collapsing on him. 

"If you think I'm done with you, Steve, you have another thing coming."

 


End file.
